Guitar Lessons
by my untold fairy-tale
Summary: Nate is tired of his students not paying attention, he wants to help someone, just one person, learn to play guitar. Then as he’s cleaning up one day, a girl stumbles into his classroom. Could this be what he’s been looking for? Nate/OC
1. Guitar Lessons

**AN: Ok, this was requested by my sister ages ago. I wanted to get it done and really needed to get my head out of my other fic so here it is.**

**Summary: Nate is tired of his guitar students not paying attention, he wants to help someone, just one person, really learn to play guitar. Then one as he's cleaning up, a girl stumbles into his class room. Could this be what he's been looking for? Nate/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nate or Camp Rock, as usual Disney owns all. At least anything you recognize. **

**Guitar Lessons**

"Ok, you've got it. Now remember, you guys have to practice outside of class too. See you later," and with that Nate dismissed his class. It was his first year as an instructor at Camp Rock. Technically he was too young to be an instructor but because of his celebrity status he was allowed. That, and Brown was understaffed and had asked for Connect 3's help. Even though he had the privileges he didn't like to see himself as an instructor, more like a tutor, a peer. Many of the people in his classes were around his age. Which lead to its share of problems as well. Being a part of Connect 3 and the instructor of teenage girls was quite the challenge. It was not that they were disruptive, well not any more. The screaming died down after the first day when he talked to them about it. It was the getting through to them that was harder, most of the time they just stared at him. He knew they weren't listening to a word he actually said. Most of them already knew how to play guitar, they were taking the class because of him. All he had wanted to do this summer was teach some campers to play guitar.

He sighed as a group of girls waved at him through the window. He waved back and they giggled and walked away. "Is it too much to ask for a serious student?" He didn't really mean that. The few male students he had were pretty dedicated to their craft, but that's what it was for them, a craft. They were familiar with it and had already formed habits and traits. He wanted someone that didn't know what they were doing, someone that he could make a difference with. He set his guitar back in its case and began stacking chairs.

"I just want to make a difference, the fans say that we do so much, I want to see that happen. Am I crazy for wanting that?" Pausing he looked around the empty room. "I guess so, I am talking to myself." With that he picked up the remaining chair from the center of the room and moved it to the wall with the others. Just as he was turning around he heard a crash from the doorway.

"Oops," a girl, who looked to be about fourteen, had crashed into the doorframe with her guitar case she started giggling. She was talking on her cell with somebody. She hadn't seen him yet and he decided that he wanted to keep it that way. He slipped behind a stack of chairs and watched as the girl noticed his guitar case and glanced around the room. "I really hope that isn't Nate's guitar case. Could you imagine how embarrassing that would be? I trip into his class," she altered her voice to what she had established as a nerd tone. "Hi I'm Charissa, your biggest fan." And proceeded to laugh like the nerds on TV, complete with snort.

Nate held his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. She was funny, he liked it, she wasn't afraid of who she was. Her fake laughter quickly changed to a more genuine one. He smiled. What puzzled him is that she said she was a fan, yet he didn't recognize her. He thought every fan of his had signed up for one of his classes, or at least lurked past his lunch table at one point or another. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her finishing up her conversation.

"Anyway, I'll call you back later Alisah, I have to practice. I told my mom that I was learning how to play guitar this summer, and if I come home with nothing she's going to ask a ton of questions and then give me a lecture about wasting money or something. Yeah, I'll call you back and play it for you. Bye."

With that she hung up the phone and took a seat on the floor, not bothering with a chair. She positioned her beginner's book against the wall. Nate noticed it was pretty worn, as though it had been well used, or beaten up in some other manner. She sighed, looking at the basics in her book.

"Gotta start somewhere right?" She mumbled to her self and blew her bangs out of her face, when that didn't work she moved them to the side with her hand and shifted to a more comfortable position. She slowly started strumming the guitar, checking her fingering every few seconds. The guitar was out of tune, due to it's collision with the doorframe, but there was nothing she could do about that now. She tried a few more times to play the simple song in front of her. Nate stayed hidden and watched, almost wincing with every wrong note. He could see her brow furrowed in concentration.

"AARRRGGGHH," she semi-screamed in frustration and got up to pack up her things. Nate decided this could be the thing he was looking for. He could help her learn to play. But in order to do that he would need to catch her before she left.

"Wait!" he said, coming out from his hiding spot. Charissa screamed, jumped and spun around all in one fluent motion. Unfortunately, she hadn't taken the bulk of the guitar into calculation and swiftly lost her balance. Fortunately Nate was already making his way over to her. He grabbed her arm just in time to steady her.

"Oh my God. You startled me," She said before fully registering what was going on, "you're Nate! Like Connect 3 Nate!" she exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Yeah, I am." He nodded, "and you're Charissa?"

She stared at him.

"Sorry, I was listening to your conversation." Nate apologized. Charissa nodded in understanding, still in shock.

"Wait… that means you heard," she motioned towards the door and then to where she was standing, guitar in hand, and put a hand over her face, "Jeez. Well now I have a new 'most embarrassing moment'."

"I thought you were funny." Nate said matter-of-factly. She looked up ad him and smiled. "want me to tune the guitar for you?" He asked, holding out his hand, offering to take the guitar. "It'll sound a lot better. I promise."

"Umm, sure. If you don't mind." She handed her guitar to him.

Nick shook his head 'no', and started to tune the instrument, using his as a comparison.

"Hey, are you saying that I sounded bad?" Charissa accused in mock offense.

"No," Nate knew most of the girls he knew got insulted pretty easily and he did not want to make that mistake with her. Upon seeing his semi-stressed expression she laughed.

"No offense, but I think you need to lighten up a little. I know you're the business end of the band but still. Trying laughing a little." She didn't know where she got the nerve to say it, but she was relieved when he shrugged.

"If I didn't have such great control, you would have been startled out of this room before you sat down. You would have thought the chairs were laughing at you." He said, grinning as he sat on the edge of the table. Charissa moved to grab a chair from one of the stacks.

"You can sit next to me… if you want to," Nate offered, scooting to one side.

She smiled and took the seat. She wasn't really sure what to say. Back home her walls were plastered with pictures of Connect 3, especially Nate. And here she was, watching him tune her guitar.

Nate sat staring intently at his work. There was no sound other than the nearly-tuned instrument. It was a comfortable silence, something Nate wasn't used to. Most of the time if there was someone else in the room the lack of conversation started to get to him, but it wasn't like that here.

"What were you doing in here anyway?" Charissa asked after a few moments. She had been using this room for two weeks and there was never anyone in here.

"I guess I took longer than usual stacking the chairs," he sighed and handed the guitar back to its rightful owner.

"Hmm," was all she said placing the guitar on her lap. Nate looked over at her.

"What?" Nate asked

"It just doesn't sound like you're having fun. You seem to love playing. Is it the teaching?"

"No… well sort of. It's kind of complicated." He didn't really want to go over his reasoning for teaching at the moment, so he decided to change the topic. "What about you, why haven't I seen you in class. I'm the only beginner's level teacher here this summer."

"I have this thing about making mistakes in front of people."

"Ahh, easily embarrassed?" Nate asked, even though he pretty much knew the answer.

"No," Nate just looked at her, "ok, yes." She was a little bit flustered, here she was explaining to her favorite celebrity why she wasn't the first one in the door at his class everyday.

"I totally get that. I'm a little bit like that too."

"Yeah, but you're an amazing musician," Charissa mumbled. Nate laughed softly.

"I wasn't always," he watched her as she stared at her converse covered feet, swinging slightly, just above the floor. "You know what, how about a private lesson?"

Charissa's head shot up. "Really?"

Nate nodded, "yeah, I think it'd be fun. Hey, you wouldn't have to worry about embarrassing yourself. It's only me."

She scoffed, then tried to cover it up as a cough. Only him! He was 1/3 of one of the top selling bands in the nation. How could she not be worried?

"Please?" Nate asked. Charissa made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. Of all the pouting faces and puppy dog looks she had seen, this had to have topped them all. She thought she might faint, it was that cute.

"Ok, fine. But you can't laugh at me. And no more puppy faces!" She smiled. This could be fun, if she didn't let her nerves get the best of her.

"Deal," Nate said. They shook hands on it and Charissa could have sworn that she was blushing. If she was, Nate didn't mention it. He just turned sideways on the table to face her and put his guitar in place. "Ok, mind if we start with the basic chords, I know it's not how the book teaches it, but you feel like you've really accomplished something when you're done."

She shrugged in a way that said, "Sure, I don't know what I'm doing" kind of way.

"Great."

So the lesson began, most of the time they spent facing each other, but when he could not get a specific point across he would get up and stand behind her, placing his fingers over hers to help with the fingering. He laughed once, about something she had mumbled. And again she felt her cheeks burn, had she not been sitting down, her knees may have given out. It wouldn't have had as much of an affect if he hadn't laughed so softly and directly into her ear. She made a mental note to both tell Alisah about the whole event and to make sure she kept her comments to herself until he was at least a foot away. The lesson continued through most of the afternoon and dinner was approaching. Both of them had lost track of time, they had gotten through the bare basics and were about to move on when Nate's phone rang. He looked at her to make sure she didn't mind him answering. She motioned for him to pick it up.

"Hi, what's up?...What?... Dude, can't you…Well, I'm kind of doing something right now… I know but…" Nate rolled his eyes, obviously unhappy with the direction the conversation was going, "Fine…yeah…soon. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to Charissa, who was waiting patiently.

"Hey, listen… I hate to do this, but I have to go. I need to keep Jason from… well, I just have to go. Sorry." Nate looked at her apologetically as he packed up his guitar.

"Ok, yeah, that's fine," Charissa faked a smile and started puting away her guitar. She didn't want him to leave, but there was nothing she could do about it. They made their way to the door. Nate held it open it for her and let her through first. She had a great time, and hoped that he had too. If he did maybe she could get more lessons, or just hang out.

"So see you tomorrow, same time?" He asked leaning against the doorframe.

She nodded and smiled, a genuine one this time. She turned and walked down the path towards her cabin. Nate watched her from the doorway as she pulled out her phone. As she turned the corner he heard her squeal and begin a conversation.

"Oh my gosh Alisah! You'll NEVER guess what just happened…"

He chuckled to himself and sighed, "Until tomorrow." He smiled and headed off towards his cabin to help Shane avoid what ever catastrophe Jason had started this time.

--FIN--

**I know it was a little cheesy, but I think it turned out alright, or at least served its purpose. Let me know what you think. **


	2. Happy Birthday

**AN: Ok I know I said it was a oneshot, but then my sister's birthday was coming up and I wanted to do something for her. This chapter is the result. She has given me permission to share this with you. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday

Charissa and Nate had become great friend over the course of the summer. They spent more time with each other than anyone else. She had learned guitar, as she had promised her mother she would, but the rest of her time was spent largely talking and roaming the camp with her famous guitar tutor. They had, with his persuasion, performed at several of the camp jams, her only rule being that she didn't perform alone. Before long rumors were flying around camp that they were dating, they continuously admitted that they were only friends, though they new the media wouldn't see it that way if they got any pictures.

"I don't know what my friends back home would do if they went to the store and saw a us together on the cover of a magazine." Charissa told him during one of their walks.

"Well we could stop hanging out if it worries you," he said, starting to unlink their arms.

"No!" she exclaimed. He smirked and arched an eyebrow. "I mean…"

"You think it's worth the risk?" Nate asked.

"Yeah," she said looking down, and kicked the pine cone in front of her.

Nate's smile brightened, "I think so too."

On the last day of camp she and Nate sat on the steps outside class room where they met and talked about the summer, and everything they had done. Before long they had stopped talking, just enjoying the moment. Suddenly Nate's phone rang. Startling them from what had been a comfortable silence. He sighed and answered knowing it would mean the end of his stay at camp.

Charissa looked regretfully at the small piece of technology. She had developed a bit of a crush on her friend and was in no hurry to see him leave. The summer had been like something out of one of her sister's stories and she really didn't want to go back to her normal life back at home. She watched Nate as he subconsciously paced while on the phone.

"Does it have to be right now?" He asked whoever was on the other end of the line. "Well I was hoping for a few more minutes." There was a pause and Nate smiled. "Paint still needs to dry. Jason you are awesome and your birdhouse rocks. Thanks so much. Ten minutes is enough I guess, yeah, see you in a few." He shut the phone, turning back to Charissa. "That was the guys, looks like we are leaving pretty soon."

She nodded sadly. "I figured."

"Hey, no sad faces," He claimed, lifting her head with two fingers under her chin. "I actually have something I want to talk to you about."

Charissa was curious, "What's left, we've talked about everything."

"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend." He said softly, it was somewhere between a request and a question.

Charissa couldn't do anything other than stare. _Really? Is he serious or is he going to smile and say "just kidding" any minute now_ she thought to herself.

Nate misinterpreted her silence, "Shoot, I'm sorry, I just really messed things up didn't I. I'll take it back, things can go back to how they were, don't worry about it."

"Yes," she mumbled. She had just gained enough of her brain back to answer his first statement. Of course she wanted to be Nate's girlfriend.

"What?" Nate was slightly shocked. He could've sworn that she liked him too. _Well I've been wrong before I guess, can't go back on my word now._

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," she explained. Nate's look of rejection instantly transformed into one of relief and then to one of total happiness. He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her on the cheek. She giggled.

"You have no idea how nervous I was," he confessed.

"I could tell a little," she laughed, holding up her fingers indicating how little. He laughed a long.

"What the speed talking gave me away?" He joked.

"Well that and your hands were shaking. But other than that, no signs at all." They both smiled but then he turned serious.

"This isn't going to be easy; I'm going on tour, and then the studio," Nate frowned this time. Why did his schedule have to be so crazy?

Charissa frowned too, but remembered what he had said earlier, "What did you say about sad faces again? There's got to be a way. It's not like you are falling of the face of the earth."

"Yeah, you're right I guess." He smiled again, "we can do this." Just then he got a text message. "Looks like we are actually leaving this time," he sighed.

They stood up and walked to the front of the camp hand in hand. When they got to the band's limo Nate turned to her.

"See you later baby," he said sweetly. She smiled and he kissed her on the hand and the on the cheek.

"Bye," she replied as they hugged. He got in the car and Charissa watched as it pulled away, waving until it turned the corner out of sight.

- - - - -

It was now November and Nate and Charissa were still together. They talked on the phone as much as possible, she had been able to go back stage and spend time with him when the tour came to her city, but other than that they didn't see each other very often.

"Come on Charissa," her sister, Samantha, complained. She was trying to move a table out onto the back patio. It was Charissa birthday and her party was due to start in fifteen minutes and the decorations weren't finished yet.

"I am!" She called back. She was hoping to hear from Nate. It was her birthday after all. As her mother put the finishing touches on the streamers the doorbell rang. Charissa's friends all arrived with in the first half hour as the party was in full swing. She and her friends were in the middle of watching a Connect 3 concert when the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that?" Charissa asked her sister, who was sitting on the couch reading.

"I think it's for you," she stated simply and made no sign that she would be getting up. Charissa huffed, paused the DVD, and went to answer the door. Samantha moved to the hallway to see who it was as well.

Charissa opened the door and her jaw dropped.

"Happy Birthday," a familiar voice said.

"Nate! Oh my gosh." She had so many questions but more than anything she was thrilled to see him. She opened the door to let him in. He handed her a bouquet of flowers and gave her a hug and a quick kiss. By then all of her friends had come to see who was at the door. Most of them stood like statues, to stunned to really do anything.

"Well I heard you were having a party, and being I'm your boyfriend I figured I was invited." Nate was thrilled to see Charissa again, it had been too long and he had missed her. Talking on the phone just wasn't the same as being around her.

"How did you?" She couldn't finish her sentence but he knew what she was saying. He motioned past her to her sister, who was still standing, amused, in the hallway.

"I told you the door was for you," she said smiling.

"Thank you so much!" Charissa ran over and hugged her sister before returning to Nate.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind but I brought a couple of friends with me. Is that ok?" He asked, knowing her answer.

"Um, sure."

He turned towards the open door, "Hey guys, come on in." Muffled squeaks could be heard around the room as Shane walked in followed by Jason.

"Wow, ok, Connect 3 at my house… for my birthday." Charissa was in shock, though not nearly as much as her guests. Samantha decided to take charge and guide things back towards into the house.

"Ok let's move back into the family room shall we. Hi, I'm Sam, Charissa's sister." She introduced herself to the band as she led everybody back down the hallway.

"I've got a birthday present for you, well two actually."

"Nate I told you I didn't want anything," Charissa said for the hundredth time, she had been saying that to everyone, so far no one had listened. He rolled his eyes.

"Would it make you feel better if I said I only bought one of them?"

"Maybe," she said slyly. Everybody had moved back into the family room. Some of her friends were talking with Shane; Sam was talking with Jason as he took his guitar out of the case that had been on his back. Charissa turned her attention back to Nate.

"Good. Here," he handed her a small bag, she opened it and pulled out a leather bracelet with her name branded into it, with a butterfly and a flower on the ends.

"I love it," she said as she undid the snap to put it on.

"I hoped so, now we have to go into the other room for your second gift," he stated and winked. He took her hand and led her back following the sounds of the party. As they came into the room Charissa realized why the other two members had come along. The room had been set up for an impromptu performance.

"No way," Charissa said as Nate guided her to a seat next to her cousin. He headed to the piano they had moved to the front of the room and sat down.

"I've been working on this for a while now and I think I've finally got it right. I want to know what you guys think when we're done." He really wanted her to like it. He had started writing it the day they had met. It had taken until last week to get everything perfect. "I wrote this for you Charissa and you know what?… I love you." She blushed and looked down for a moment. He tapped his foot to set the tempo and they started playing, from there the song blossomed and they began to sing.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

Nate thought back to two days after they met. They had taken a walk and were on the dock. Charissa had tripped, sending both of them into the lake.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She had been mortified. He just laughed and splashed her.

"Hey." She shouted as she splashed him back.

"Hey nothing, I'm a popstar, I can do what I want."

"Psh," she said defiantly and splashed him again. The battle lasted until Jason had found them and said it was time for dinner.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

Charissa remembered the first time she saw Nate after camp. It was backstage after their show in her town, Sam and Alisah had gone with her and gone on a tour of the stage while she sat with Nate.

"I've missed you," he said releasing her from a hug.

"Me too. Well I've missed you…not me," she hung her head and looked back up at him, embarrassed. He smiled and kissed her. It was the perfect first kiss. The stared at each other in silence for a few moments afterward, neither one able to speak. On one of their later phone calls he told her that the kiss had inspired one of the verses of their newest song "Lovebug."

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

He remembered stopping by her school to surprise her.

He found her helping out in after care with some first graders, trying to help them with her homework. He smiled, and held a finger up to his lips when one of the children saw him. He crept up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who," he said softly. She gasped. _I guess she knows. _He smiled.

"Nate?" She removed his hands and turned around.

"The one and only," he held his arms open. She hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" He was supposed to be in LA in the recording studio.

"Thought I'd come visit my girlfriend. Is that allowed?" He laughed as he saw her smile widen at the word 'girlfriend'.

"No, you have to leave immediately." She responded sarcastically.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the children. Once they had all gone home Nate pushed Charissa on the swings and sang her some of the songs the band was still working on._  
__  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side._

Charissa thought of the many performances at camp that she was brave enough to do, just because he was standing next to her.

_  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
_

They stared at each other, seeing nothing but perfection. _I did get the words right _Nate thought as he sang _I see heaven.__  
_

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.  
_

She had helped him so much more than she realized. He remembered a specific phone call.

He had been having a rough week, the label didn't like the new music that they were working on, he hadn't gotten a full night's sleep in over a week, and he hadn't had the chance to talk to Charissa at all. Currently, he was listening to a lecture about their image from their publicist. He got a phone call and answered it, not caring who it was as long as it was a distraction.

"Hello," he said blandly.

"_What's wrong?" _Charissa's worried voice came from the other end. Nate's mood instantly lightened.

"Oh, hi, sugar. Long week, that's all. The label isn't thrilled with our new stuff."

"_Is there anything I can do? I know! What if I get a bunch of people to leave comments on your website about the new sound?_"

"I don't know, that might work. Maybe the change won't work after all."

"_I know you guys can do this. You sounded amazing at camp, just don't give up._"

"Thanks, I have to go. I'll call you later. Promise," he had forgotten how her voice helped his mood.

"_Ok, keep your head up, let them know what you want. You're the star._"

"Charissa, I love you." Nate blurted out, without thinking. He'd known for a while but he'd told her yet. There was a pause on the other end.

"_I love you too Nate_," she responded.

"It sounds great to hear you say that."

_  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.  
_

Nate watched Charissa as he performed. _I wish I didn't have to leave all the time. I could spend everyday with her. She's so amazing._

_  
When you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
_

The music faded. Charissa was speachless, that song was so beautiful. She couldn't seem to form words, still lost in the memories.

"What did you think?" Nate asked, mildly insecure.

His voice was enough to bring her back to reality.

"I don't want to let you go either," was all that Charissa could think to say. Nate smiled and lifted her up in a hug.

"Happy Birthday Baby," he whispered in her ear, "I love you."


	3. Merry Christmas

**AN: It's another chapter, for all of you that are actually keeping up with this. For those of you that aren't I don't blame you, for those who are, you rock! This chapter was another gift. I recently, as in 15 minutes ago, realized I hadn't posted it, so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from some where other than my fics.**

Chapter 3: Merry Christmas

Not much had changed since Nate's surprise appearance at Charissa's birthday party. The band as a whole tried to visit once in a while. Only because it was easier to convince their manager, agent, and whoever else was planning their lives, to let them go if it was as a group. Nate and Charissa didn't mind much, her family was fairly good about giving them space, as well as keeping the other two band members occupied.

Shane had taken a liking to her mother's cooking and Jason had a developed a fondness of Buddy, the family dog and, if everyone was being completely honest, Samantha. The band had come to visit for a few hours on their way to a show in early December. The whole house was decorated for the winter holidays.

"Wow," Jason noted, walking through their living room.

"Yeah, we go a little overboard," Sam commented, coming to stand beside him. She turned to Shane, "Guess what. My mom makes 12 different kinds of Christmas cookies."

Shane's eyes got wide, he called towards the hall, "Mrs. Hill, you are my favorite person." He headed in that direction to see if she needed any help. It was a little known fact that the famous Shane Gray was actually pretty handy in the kitchen.

Jason stayed and examined the holiday village figurines that had been set up. Sam stayed by him and explained the process that the family went through. Then pointed out that the birdhouses in the kitchen were decorated with mini Christmas lights; a fact that seemed to amuse both of them.

Nate and Charissa went out to the back yard to spend some time alone.

"I missed you," Nate confessed, taking her hand.

"I saw you a few weeks ago," Charissa reminded him. She had missed him too but knew that he was on tour and constantly working on something, "Plus, we talk almost every day."

"Yeah, but it's not the same," he told her as they sat down on the porch swing. She rested her head on his shoulder as he pushed them back and forth slowly with his feet.

"I know, but you're busy. You have to be all famous and stuff."

"I know, I know… Everyone loves your song by the way," he noted, kissing the top of her head. They stayed there talking and just enjoying each other's company.

They were enjoying the silence when Nate's phone rang. They both sighed and he answered it.

"Hello? Hi,… yeah. I know… We'll be there on time, don't worry." Nate rolled his eyes; he was getting an earful from his manager. "Ok, dude. I know…Now I guess. Bye." He huffed and looked over to his girlfriend. "Sorry sugar, boss is worried that we'll be late for the show." He looked at her apologetically and got up. He held his hand out to her to help her up. Once she was up he didn't release her hand. They shared a quick kiss before going inside.

The rest of the guests were sitting on the couch and around the living with the rest of the family.

"It would be so amazing to have a white Christmas," Samantha gushed.

"Your walls are white," Jason reasoned. Sam looked at him and smiled.

"I meant weather wise, but thanks," she said patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh," he still was a little confused but went back to trying to understand the conversation.

"Well, the chances of that aren't too great. I don't think it has ever snowed here," Mr. Hill commented.

Nate used the pause in the conversation to interrupt.

"Hey guys," he looked at his band mates, "we have to go."

There was a collective groan from the young people in the room. Samantha was the first to bounce back.

"I guess it's best for the time being," she joked, "I think Shane has eaten half his weight in Christmas cookies."

Everyone laughed, followed by a groan from Shane; which caused more laughter.

"Now that everyone has had a laugh at my expense, we do need to be getting out of here." The other band members nodded. They stood up and made their way towards the door.

"Thanks so much for the cookies Mrs. Hill," Shane thanked her, holding a bag full of treats.

"Bye, thanks for having us over," Jason said giving Sam a light hug.

"Yeah, thank you. Bye Charissa," Nate said kissing her on the cheek, before walking out the door.

Once they had left, Samantha turned to her sister.

"So where are they going?" she asked, "I talked to Jason, but you know, he didn't really seem to know."

"They have a show not too far away tonight. After that I think they are going to New York. They have some studio time there and then they are performing on New Years Eve."

"Cool."

"Yeah, I guess," Charissa said hesitantly. Sam caught the change in mood.

"Or not?"

"It's nothing, I just… I don't know. I though t it would be cool to spend time with him over the holidays."

Samantha nodded sympathetically, "But he would probably be spending the holidays with his family anyway."

"I guess you're right," she sighed.

- - - - -

It was Christmas Eve and Charissa was talking to Nate on the phone. They had been talking about the holidays for weeks.

"Hey, last time I was at your house we heard some of you family talking about wanting a white Christmas. Are you a part of that crowd?" Nate asked over the phone. He knew for a fact that Charissa loved the idea of a winter wonderland for Christmas.

"Yeah, but I don't know if you know this, but it _never_ snows here," she sighed.

"I never said 'snow' I only said white Christmas," Nate corrected.

"Well now you just sound like Jason," she kidded.

"Ouch that hurts," Nate feigned hurt, "He says hi by the way, to both you and Sam. Don't tell her but I think he likes her. He might be getting her a gift. Oh, I have your Christmas present by the way."

"Good for you?" she didn't really know how else to respond. _I hope he enjoys it, it's Christmas Eve and he has my gift, and I don't. Why is he telling me this if there is nothing I can do about it?_

"Do you want to know what it is? I'll give you a hint. Go out to your backyard."

She paused and thought she heard a smile in his voice.

"Ok," she was confused but she trusted him. Nate could hear her walking over the phone. Charissa soon came to her backdoor, but the curtains were drawn shut and Sam was sitting on the floor in front of it with her headphones on, singing a collaboration that Connect 3 had done with another up and coming artist, as well as doodling on the edges of a notebook.

"Do you mind?" Charissa asked, mildly annoyed, "And why are you sitting on the floor?" _Why does my sister have to be so weird, and if she's going to be weird couldn't she do it somewhere else?_

Sam paused the music and looked up at her sister, "Who's on the phone?"

"Nate. Now please move. There is a hint about my Christmas present in the backyard."

Samantha ignored most of what her sister had said, but put her notebook down, "Nate? Cool, can I talk to him?"

"No." She didn't want to stall anymore.

"Hi Nate," Sam shouted from her place on the floor, loud enough that Nate could hear it through the phone. Charissa held the phone towards her sister so Sam could hear a faint "Hi Sam" from Nate through the phone.

"Oh, and Jason says hi," Charissa informed after putting the phone back to her ear.

Sam smiled, "I say hi back."

Charissa relayed the message through the phone and turned back to her sister, thoroughly irritated. "So can I please get through now?"

Sam pretended to be deep in thought for a moment, "Um…sure." She laughed at her sister's death glare, got up, and moved to open the blinds. It was darker than usual in the backyard, due to the lack of moonlight. It looked like most of the neighbors had turned off their Christmas lights early too.

"So what am I looking for?" Charissa asked Nate as she opened the door to the yard.

"I think you'll know it when you see it." Nate replied, she thought she heard an echo of his voice, but shrugged it off as the acoustics of the porch.

"Right now I don't see anything," she stated stepping out into her backyard.

"Want me to help look?" Sam said as she came outside too, "What are we looking for?"

"I have no idea. My boyfriend is being _mysterious_," she emphasized the last word and said it halfway into the phone to insure that Nate overheard it. She thought she heard him laugh on the other end.

"Oh, ok," she accepted, shrugging her shoulders and disappearing around the corner to the side of the house.

"I think Jason's rubbing off on my sister," Charissa informed Nate.

She heard her sister giggle and raised an eyebrow.

"Nate, what's going on?"

There was a pause.

"Merry Christmas."

Just then lights came on and Charissa could see Nate standing on the opposite side of the porch, cell phone in hand, walking towards her. Charissa nearly dropped her phone.

"I thought I heard an echo," she said as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Nate chuckled softly and smiled at her. She put his arms around his neck. After a moment she pulled back.

"Wait, if you're over here then who turned on the lights?"

Sam and Jason emerged from the side of the house grinning. "I had to give the signal, sorry for getting in the way," her sister commented. She had been brought in, once again and her yelling hi to Nate was key to the plan.

It wasn't until her sister spoke that Charissa looked out into the yard and got the full affect of what they had done.

"Oh my God," she said softly as she looked around. The whole back yard was coated in fake snow. Icicle lights lined the porch roof, illuminating the ground and most of the yard in a soft light. What part of the yard wasn't lit by those lights was lit by the snowflake lights that lined the small stone path. There were white lights in the trees that reminded her of lightning bugs. The whole yard had a magical feel to it.

"Your very own winter wonder land," Nate said, as she pulled him by the hand around the yard investigating everything.

Sam stood on the porch with Jason watching the couple. Jason was there to help Nate. Shane had decided to visit Mitchie during the time they had been allotted to travel on their own.

"I think she likes it," he observed simply, watching Charissa and his friend laugh in the middle of the yard. Sam snuck a look at him before looking back out at the yard.

"I think so too. Ooh, I have an idea," Sam disappeared into the house and moments later there was soft music drifting from inside. She came back out and resumed her place next to Jason.

"Hey that's their song," he commented. Sam just nodded.

In the yard the pair heard the music. Charissa's face brightened and Nate offered her his hand.

"Dance with me?" He asked, looking her in the eyes earnestly.

"Um…" She wasn't the most coordinated person and really didn't want to look foolish, or end up hurting herself.

"Come on," he encouraged, "I'll lead, you'll be fine. It's just me, remember?" It was like when they first met and she was afraid of making a mistake on her guitar.

"If you say so," she still wasn't sure, but gave in anyway.

"Thank you," he put his hands on her waist and they swayed slowly to the music. She rested her head on his shoulder as he sang along quietly in her ear.

"This is beautiful," She commented after the song ended, motioning to the lights around her.

"I'm glad you like it. You have no idea how long it took to figure out how we wanted to set this up. I had the idea, but Sam gave us a hand with the logistics."

"Why does my sister get to be in on everything?" She pouted. Nate just smiled.

"Because I needed a person on the inside to help me, or I secretly like her better. Guess which one," he smirked.

"Well… being I'm your girlfriend, I'm hopping it's the first one."

"Bingo," he said and kissed her on the nose. She crinkled her nose and giggled, "Come on, let's see what your sister and Jason are up to."

- - - - -

Nate and Charissa were occupying the swing, while Jason and Sam played with the dog. Jason threw the ball a little too hard and it went hurtling towards the porch swing and right over the heads of the happy couple. It was then that Sam saw something she hadn't noticed earlier.

"Hey Nate," she called, "Nice touch." She raised her eyebrows and nodded towards the wooden beam above them that was supporting the swing. Mistletoe hung from the center, exactly above them. Samantha couldn't be sure because of the light, but she thought she saw her sister blush. Never the less they leaned forward and shared a kiss.

A few moments later a noise from Jason broke them apart, "Awww," he said happily after spotting the love birds. Sam laughed, Charissa bowed her head, embarrassed, and Nate glared. But then Jason turned his face skyward, as if looking for something.

"What's up Jason?" Samantha asked, smirking at the unintentional pun.

"It's snowing!" He answered. The other three looked at him, confused.

"Dude, you're loosing it," Nate told him.

Just then a flake landed on Sam's shoulder.

"Hang on… I think he's right."

The flakes began to fall more frequently.

"I know I'm right!" he exclaimed and smiled.

Nate and Charissa got off the swing and ventured into the yard which was quickly becoming coated in actual snow. It only added to the magic of the night.

"This is so _cool_!" She exclaimed. He laughed and picked her up in a hug, spinning her around.

Charissa looked at the sight around her after Nate had placed her feet back on the ground. The dog was jumping around barking at the snow, unfamiliar with the weather. Jason had decided to try to make a snow angel and Sam was laughing at his attempt. She turned back to Nate. He was only looking at her.

"So where does this rank as far as Christmas Eves?" Nate asked, brushing snowflakes out of her hair gently. Charissa acted as if she was thinking it over before breaking into a wide smile.

"The best ever," she nodded enthusiastically, "no doubt."

His phone chirped and he glanced at it. It was a text message from Shane, wishing him a merry Christmas. He saw Jason check his phone as well.

"It's officially Christmas guys," the older guitarist shouted across the yard, "merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," everyone shouted back. The dog even barked once to say the same. Jason and Samantha hugged, which resulted in the dog feeling left out and knocking them both to the ground.

Nate turned his attention back to Charissa, still lightly laughing at the dog.

"Merry Christmas baby. I love you."

"Love you too Nate," she replied, before getting lost in a kiss as the snow fell silently around them.

- - - - -

**AN2: Wasn't that cute? Live studio audience: Awww. Haha. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. This is kind of a side project for my sister's amusement. Though the plan I have for the next part involves New Years Eve. **


	4. New Year's Valentine's Day

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Leave a review if you'd like. I would love to hear what you think about it. It wasn't BETAed so it's probably pretty rough. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.  
**

Chapter 4: Happy New Year

Nate and Jason decided to stay in town for the next few days. They spent nearly all of their time at the Hill house. As a result the paparazzi didn't even know they were in town.

"Hey Charissa," Nate said when they were sitting on the couch watching a movie, "We have to perform in New York at the New Years Eve bash in Time Square."

"I know and I hope this doesn't sound weird, but I'm recording it," Charissa confessed.

"Well I was hoping you could do one better and be there when it is being filmed," he pulled away to look at her more directly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I cleared it with your parents and my manager. If you want you can come with us and spend new years in New York." Nate said nonchalantly. He was beyond excited and nervous, but he didn't want to let her know that. At least not yet.

"Are you serious?" Charissa's eyes were wide.

Nate smiled, "Yep. There's a catch though. Your sister has to come along as a chaperone. It was the only way your parents would agree."

"So I can go to New York for New Years, but Sam has to come. That's it?" Charissa was sure that her sister would want to go, Sam loved the city.

"I think that's what Jason is telling her," Nate explained. Just then they heard a squeal from the other room.

"That's my sister," Charissa sighed, grinning. Then there was an audible thud.

"That was probably Jason," Nate replied. They decided to go investigate the sound to make sure nobody was hurt.

In the living room Sam and Jason were now laying on the ground Jason on his back and Sam partially on top of him. Buddy was running around them and licking their faces as they laughed.

"What is going on in here?" Charissa asked, raising her eyebrows.

"We just hugged," Jason explained.

"Jason told me about New York. I squealed and hugged him. I guess the movement startled the dog. Jason hugged me and took a step back, tripped over the dog…" she trailed off. She only realized that she was still on top of Jason when she felt him chuckle. The dog was licking his face. "Oops, sorry Jace," she climbed off him and stood up.

"That's ok," he shrugged and stood, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"_Jace_?" Charissa asked, since when were they so close, "Are you two like a thing now?"

Nate looked over to his bandmate, asking the same question with his eyes.

"What kind of thing?" Jason asked, tilting his head to the side.

"She's asking if you and Sam are a couple now," Nate explained.

"A couple of what?" They couldn't tell if Jason was being serious or not. Sam just smiled, rolled her eyes slightly and pulled on his sleeve.

"Come on, let's go play fetch with Buddy."

Nate and Charissa were still standing there without answers and Jason and Sam hadn't left the room yet when Charissa's mother came in.

"I take it you know what Nate has set up?"

"Are we seriously going to New York for New Years?" Charissa asked. Her mother nodded. Both girls squealed while the boys' eyes widened.

"Sorry," Sam hung her head sheepishly. Jason and Nate shrugged and the dog tilted his head. Charissa burst out laughing. All three of them, Jason, Nate, and Buddy were standing in a line and had the same look on their faces.

- - -

Two days later the sisters were on a plane heading for New York, both of them very excited.

"I've always wanted to see New York City all set up for Christmas," Sam told Jason.

"Then I guess we will have to go see all of the sights. Would Charissa want to come along?" Jason wondered.

"I'm willing to bet that Nate is more than willing to show her around."

"Aren't you supposed to be watching them?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, but I trust them. I think as long as we are around once in a while that will be fine. They are so cute." She looked over at Nate and Charissa.

Charissa was sitting with her head on Nate's shoulder and he was humming softly in her ear.

"Is that new?" She didn't recognize the tune.

"Yeah. You like it?"

"Mmhmm," she agreed sleepily.

"Should I perform it at the New Year's Concert?"

"Sure."

"Are you going to agree with anything I say because you've been up since four this morning for this flight?"

"Bingo," she muttered. Nate chuckled and kissed the top of her head before leaning his cheek against that same spot and closing his eyes. They both slept the rest of the way to New York.

- - - - - -

Their couple of days in New York flew by. Nate and Charissa had most of their time to themselves because Jason was true to his word and he and Sam were off touring the city most of the time. Nate had shown Charissa the giant tree in Rockefeller Center, they had gone to see the show at Radio City Music Hall, and even taken a carriage ride around Central Park. Before they knew it Connect 3 was performing on top of a sky scrapper in the city.

As their number ended the host of the show came over with a few questions.

"So as you know it's tradition to kiss someone at midnight. Are you going to share a celebratory smooch with anyone?" The slightly freezing interviewer asked.

"As a matter of fact," Nate said with a smile, "I've got my special someone all picked out."

After the interview was finished the band made their way back over to their guests just in time for the count down to begin.

The crowd shouted the countdown together, "10…9….8…"

Nate wrapped his arms around Charissa's waist.

It sounded like all of New York City was counting. "7…6…5…4…"

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "3…2…1. Happy New Year baby." They shared a kiss as the masses of people in the street below them cheered, welcoming in the new year.

Sam and Jason hugged and she kissed him quickly on the cheek. They laughed awkwardly before diverting their eyes, looking instead at the masses of people getting covered in confetti in the street below.

Shane and Mitchie were sharing their first kiss of the New Year as well.

As they pulled apart Charissa could only wonder what the upcoming year would bring.

- - - - - -

"So how do you feel about roses?" Nate asked on the phone one day. It was the day before valentine's day and their manager had told him there was no way he could get out of the tour to visit her.

"I don't know. They aren't you," Charissa didn't know what to tell him. It would be her first Valentines Day with a boyfriend and he wasn't even going to be in the same state.

She heard Nate sigh on the other end, "I know baby. You know we are filming the TV concert that day."

"So all the fangirls can ask you to be their Valentine," Charissa mumbled.

"Charissa, you are the only valentine I want." He could picture her smile perfectly in his mind. "Watch the concert ok? I've got to go; we have out last sound check in a few minutes."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."

"Hey Charissa." He caught her before she hung up.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Charissa smiled, "I love you too."

The next day Sam and Charissa were sitting, watching TV and waiting for the Connect 3 concert to air.

"This is pathetic, the only thing I get for Valentine's day is from my parents," Sam huffed.

"Maybe Jason will send you an e-card or something?" Charissa smirked. Sam and Jason agreed that they were just friends, but Nate and Charissa didn't see that lasting much longer, especially after their trip to New York.

"Shut up." Sam smirked.

Just then the doorbell rang. The girls just looked at each other. They weren't expecting any company. Sam shrugged and got up to answer it.

"Hi, I have a delivery for a 'Charissa Hill'," The voice at the door announced.

"Ok, hang on," Sam leaned away from the door, "Charissa, it's for you."

Charissa got off the couch and went to the door. "I'm Charissa."

"Well this is for you," the delivery man pulled out a large white teddy bear with red hearts on it. "It came with this note. If you could just sign here."

Charissa passed the large bear to her sister and signed the clip board before taking the card and closing the door.

"This is so cute," Sam told her, taking a closer look at the stuffed animal.

"It's from Nate," Charissa said as she was reading the note.

Sam just looked at her, "Ya think?" She glanced at the clock, "Ooh, turn the volume up, the concert is about to start."

She passed the bear back to its rightful owner and sat down on the couch just as the darkened stage was shown on their screen.

About halfway through the band stopped to wish everyone a happy Valentines Day.

Shane blew a kiss to the camera and waved, it was meant for Mitchie. Anybody that knew Shane would know that.

Jason smiled, waved and winked at the camera. Charissa could have sworn she saw him mouth the name Sam.

"So I hope everyone is having a good Valentines Day," Nate told the crowd, who responded with lots of screaming, "Good, that's great. I hope you guys are spending it with some one special. I wrote this next song for my special someone. I couldn't see her today because I'm playing for you guys, our beautiful, amazing audience. We are going to play this for all you lovebirds out their, but I want to dedicate it to my girlfriend." He looked into the camera, "I love you baby, happy Valentine's day."

The audience had mixed emotions but most of them thought it was cute and "Awwed" in response.

Charissa was speechless.

"Wow, that was cool," Sam said as the cords for "When You Look Me In The Eyes" started up.

Hours after the concert the girls were still sitting on the couch. Charissa had lost count of how many times she had watched Nate's little speech. Sam didn't mind because every time her sister rewound it she got to see Jason's smile and wink. They may have said they were just friends, but that didn't keep the butterflies out of her stomach. It was around ten o'clock when their doorbell rang. For the second time that day the sisters looked at each other, trying to figure out who was at the door. This time they both got up to answer the door.

"I know it's late, but Happy Valentines Day," Nate said when the door was opened. He was standing there with a bouquet of a dozen red roses.

"Oh my God! Nate!" Charissa squealed and hugged him tightly.

Nate chuckled, "Watch out, you'll smash your flowers."

She backed off slightly and took them from his hands, "They're amazing."

"Well so are you," Nate gave her a half smile and pulled her in for a kiss. "But if it's alright with you I would love to take this inside. See, I didn't come alone. When our manager had two of us demanding to go to the Hill house he had to give in."

Charissa looked at him a little confused but invited him in anyway. Sam had been standing in the kitchen through the interaction to give the couple a little privacy. As Nate moved to come inside Jason became visible behind him.

"Let me guess," Charissa asked Jason before going inside, "You are here to see your 'friend'?"

Jason nodded, smiling and Sam came to the door. "Hey Jace, you sounded great at the concert."

"Thanks. I have something for you," he moved his hand from behind his back to reveal a single red rose, "Be my valentine?"

Sam smiled, bit her lip, and nodded.

"Aww, how cute!" Charissa gushed. They were standing just inside the door with Nate's arm around Charissa's waist.

"He was so nervous. I'm glad she likes him too," Nate revealed.

"Are you kidding me? That's the only way she could stand the last couple of hours."

"What have you been up to for the last couple of hours?" he asked as they walked towards the living room.

"I may or may not have been watching your little speech about my song."

"I hoped you would like it. I would have been more specific, but I'd rather the press didn't know who you are."

"I appreciate that. High school is bad enough when your boyfriend isn't a worldwide heartthrob."

He chuckled lightly and watched Sam and Jason walk hand in hand out onto the back porch, leaving Charissa and Nate undisturbed in the living room.

"You know, I was thinking," Nate started as they took a seat on the couch and gently pulled her down onto his lap so her legs were stretched out across the couch, "We have some time off around the same time you have spring break."

"Is that so?" She asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It is," he kissed the top of her head, "So I was thinking we should spend some of that time together." He rested his arms easily around her waist.

"Sounds like a good plan to me, but where?" she didn't remove her head from his shoulder but her hand was now on his shoulder and playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Well, I have this tradition. Every spring I spend some time at Disneyland, a week actually. If it's cool with your parents I would love to take you with me."

She moved now so she could look him in the face, "Are you serious?"

"Am I ever not?" he challenged, his eyes twinkling. She smiled, but paused.

"I don't think I can. I mean, you already flew us out and took care of everything in New York for New Years. I don't have anything that can compete with this. It's totally not fair to you."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. In case you haven't noticed I work a lot. So when I get some time off I want to spend it with the people I love. All that work pays off in a big way so I like to spend some of it on the people I love, one of which just happens to be you." He kissed her quickly, "So what do you say? Are you game to hit Disney with me over spring break?"

She nodded and kissed him again.


End file.
